Shoujo Hearts
by thehipsterthatneverwas
Summary: Kingdom Hearts redone as a shoujo, OC female lead. Sora's twin, Ami, and Ventus have been friends since childhood. Lately, Ven's fallen for Ami, but she doesn't feel the same. Will she fall for him, or will the new exchange student sweep her away from him?
1. The Start

Ami slammed her head down against the lunch table. The surface was still warm from her meal. Beside her, she heard Sora laugh.

"C'mon Ami you know he has a thing for you," her brother teased. She mumbled, her face still pressed against the table. "Come again?" Sora asked, tilting his head slightly. Ami lifted her head up from the table, staring down at where it had just laid.

"I said that would be fine if he didn't look _exactly_ like Roxas, ya know, our cousin," Ami groaned out. Sora laughed, and patted her on the back.

"Relax will ya, I could always be wrong," Sora grinned. They both knew he wasn't. Ami felt the bench give a little bit beside her and turned to see their friend, Riku sitting beside her. Riku stared at her for a moment, then looked at Sora clearly irritated.

"Lemme guess, you brought up the whole Ven thing again, didn't you?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at his friend. Sora grinned.

"Guilty," he laughed and put his hands behind his head. Ami wanted nothing more than to punch her twin in the face. She was so sick of hearing how Ven liked her. She knew, she just, wasn't interested. She picked up a fry from her tray and nibbled on it. She heard Riku groan.

"Sora, come on, you know how it feels when we bring up Kairi," Riku taunted. Sora's face flushed red and he began stuffing his face with food. Sora had been pining after Kairi practically since birth, Ami figured he held empathy for Ven and hoped to get him out of a situation like his. Riku laughed and smiled triumphantly at Ami. "If he bugs you, don't be afraid to play that card," he said, winking, and ruffled Ami's hair. She laughed.

"You got it," she smiled. Across the table from her, Ven sat down.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Ven questioned, taking a large bite out of his sandwich, eyeing the embarrassed Sora in the corner.

"Nothing," Ami blurted out. Ven blinked at her curiously, then shrugged his shoulders. Whatever he'd wanted to ask he let it slide.

"So Ami, uh, are you going to go see Organization Thirteen's concert on Friday?" Ven asked staring at her. _His eyes are such a pretty shade of blue,_ Ami caught herself and shook the thought from her head.

"Yeah," she answered. _Of course I was gonna go, _she thought, _It's my cousin's band, and half of my friends are in it._

"I've never understood why they call themselves that," Riku said, sipping his drink, "There's only five of them."

"Probably cause thirteen is bad luck, and they're like…punk rock and what not," Sora chimed in. Riku nodded, accepting the answer.

"Anyway Ami, uh I was wondering if you wanted to er…go with me?" Ven asked nervously.

"Uh, alright," Ami said. Ven beamed. She felt bad on the inside, she didn't want to lead him along, but it made him happy, and that's all she ever wanted, so she figured it was fine.

Across the cafeteria, she saw a tall boy with dark black hair walk out from the lunch line. To her surprise, he sat beside Ven at their table. Riku, Sora, and Ami stared at the newcomer curiously.

"Oh guys this is that exchange student I was telling you was moving in at my house," Ven announced. The exchange student waved. Riku, Sora, and Ami waved back. "His name is-" Ven was cut off by a gloved hand covering his mouth.

"My name is Vanitas, I'm from London, and I'm fully capable of introducing myself, Ventus," he said, glaring at Ven, and removing his hand. Ven laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry," Ven laughed.

"Wow Ven, is this what it's like for you with Roxas?" Sora asked, Ven blinked at him confused. "He looks just like me!" Sora said in awe, staring at Vanitas. Vanitas looked disturbed.

"I don't see it," Riku said.

"Me either," Ami parroted.

"But the hair…and the face….come on!" Sora pleaded.

"You flatter yourself. I'm guessing you're Sora," Vanitas stated, "Which means you must be the Ami he never shuts up about," He said smirking. Ven went bright red. Ami laughed nervously.

"I suppose I am," Ami answered.

"Well he didn't exaggerate a thing, you are gorgeous," Vanitas stated. Ven sank down into his seat. Ami flushed red herself.

"This went from normal to awkward in record time," Riku said getting up from his seat, "Ami, you want to come to the library with me?" He turned to her. Ami nodded fervently as she got up from the table and the pair left the cafeteria.


	2. In the Library

The pair reached the library and Ami took a seat at a table as Riku headed off to the fiction section. She slumped forward and allowed her head to rest on the table. A figure took the seat across from her. Ami looked up.

"Why the long face Ami?" Xion asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ventus," she sighed, Xion nodded.

"Poor things head over heels…" Xion trailed off. Ami fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's not like he's a bad kid or smells or is a total jerk," Ami started, "He's actually wonderful to me, and he's smart and funny. It's just…he looks like my cousin. That's awkward for me, ya know?" Ami looked pleadingly across at the girl, who nodded in understanding.

"You're talking to the girl who once ran up behind and hugged him shouting 'Happy Birthday Roxy!'" Xion laughed. Ami snickered. Riku appeared beside the pair at the table with a couple books in his arms, laying them on the table as he nodded to Xion who nodded back.

"What's with that new kid," Riku said looking towards Ami. Ami shrugged.

"Vanitas?" Xion asked. Riku and Ami nodded. "He's in my English class. He seems nice enough…and I know he's living with Ven."

"I don't trust him," Riku stated, "Something seems…off about him. Like he's forcing himself to act nicely."

"He seemed nice enough," Ami murmured.

"You're just saying that because he hit on you," Riku said, rolling his eyes. Xion raised her eyebrow.

"You're quite the popular girl," Xion teased, nudging Ami playfully. Ami groaned.

"I'd rather not be," Ami mumbled.

"Shame you didn't stay for lunch," spoke a voice beside her. She saw Riku and Xion jump, and turned her head to see Vanitas beside her. He smiled. "I'm afraid I came off a bit strong before, and I'd like to apologize," Vanitas said, rubbing the back of his head. Ami blinked.

"Uh it's no trouble really," Ami replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd come hang out with me?" Vanitas inquired.

"Well, I have class in about five minutes," Ami sputtered.

"So do I," Vanitas shrugged, "Doesn't mean I have to be there," he smirked. Ami stared up at him. "Oh, forgot, your boyfriend probably won't like you being alone with me," Vanitas said, turning away from her, smirking to himself.

"My wha…." Ami trailed off realizing what he meant. "Actually, hanging out sounds nice," she snapped as she rose to her feet. Riku and Xion exchanged glances. Riku gripped Ami's sleeve. Ami looked at him.

"Ami you know you're already doing awful in Geometry, and cutting will only make it worse," Riku insisted.

"She's a big girl Riku," Vanitas said, walking behind Ami. "Ami can decide things for herself. Besides _one _day does not a failing grade make," he taunted. Riku glared at Vanitas, and then looked pleadingly at Ami.

"Let's just go," she muttered and stormed away from the table. Riku and Xion stared after her. Vanitas walked after her, grinning over his shoulder at the pair.

"I don't like that kid at all," Riku groaned, rubbing his forehead as he rose from the table. Xion nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Sora and Ventus were still eating their meals, and were in a heated discussion about if the white side or the black side of the school's black and white cookie tasted better. Riku appeared behind Ven.

"Hey, lover boy," Riku called. Ventus turned.

"That me? Or Sora?" Ven replied.

"You," Riku began, "Vanitas came to the library, and he's going somewhere with Ami." Ven blinked up at him. "They're cutting class together," Riku groaned. Ven still stared up at the silver haired boy in confusion. "For being so smart, you're a moron Ven, and how you've managed to get this far in life is beyond me. Now unless you want your little pink-headed dream girl to fall for the bad boy, I suggest you go try and convince her she needs to go to Geometry," Riku said, smacking Ven on the back of the head. Ven rubbed his head as he got up from the table.

"Which way did they go?" Ven questioned. Riku pointed out the window. Ven nodded and grabbed his jacket, as he rushed from the cafeteria.

"So you're rooting for him too?" Sora questioned once Ven was out of sight. Riku shrugged.

"Ami's like my little sister, and I don't trust that Vanitas kid at all, if it's between Vanitas and Ven, I'll take Ven any day," Riku replied, folding his arms. "I'd like her to become a nun, but I doubt that will happen." Sora laughed.

At that moment, Ami and Vanitas reached the edge of school grounds.


	3. A pleasant surprise?

Ami hovered slightly and turned her head to look at Vanitas.

"It's really as simple as just crossing the street?" Ami said under her breath. Vanitas rolled his eyes and nodded, then walked to the other side of the road.

"Just come on, no need to be such a baby about it," Vanitas taunted from across the way. Ami clenched her fists and took a step onto the road just as she heard a voice calling her. She turned her head and saw Ventus running across the quad.

"Ami wait!" Ventus shouted as he reached her. Ami slammed her palm to her forehead and groaned inwardly.

"What is it now Ven?" Ami asked the boy as he caught his breath.

"I just, thought it's getting cold out, and you told me you lost your hoodie…so I brought you mine," Ven said, offering her his hoodie. It was made of black cotton with a dark gray stripe running down the hood and had silver drawstrings to pull the hood itself closed. Across the back it said "Organization XIII" with a large white letters, accompanied with the band's logo. Ami nodded her head and took the hoodie, slinging it across her shoulders.

"Er thanks Ven," Ami said bluntly. Ventus smiled at her.

"Any time. Now go show Vanitas the town," Ventus teased. Ami stared up at him in mild confusion. Usually he would hound her about getting her grades up, especially in Mathematics, but he was being uncharacteristically calm. She figured she'd just go with it, and crossed the street to the waiting Vanitas. The two boys glared momentarily at each other before Vanitas and Ami headed on their way.

That moment, a tall girl with short blue hair walked up behind Ventus and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're just going to let her go off with that kid?" Aqua looked down at Ventus with concern.

"Of course not," he said smiling, "Just didn't want Ami to know that I'm following her. Think you can sign me out of this period, sis?" Ventus asked, turning over his shoulder to look up at her. Aqua nodded curtly.

"Go do your thing," she said laughing, and ruffled up Ventus's hair for good measure.

Across the street, Vanitas and Ami were discussing the local punk band, Organization XIII.

"Nah, I don't think they would really cut it for me," Vanitas insisted.

"Oh come on," Ami groaned, "Everyone in town loves them. They're local celebrities."

"In case you forgot, I'm not local, and punk rock isn't my thing."

"At least go to their concert on Friday."

"Not a chance in hell," Vanitas laughed. Behind the pair, but keeping out of their sight, Ventus skulked after them. He sensed something sinister about Vanitas from the start and hadn't wanted him to wreak havoc on the town. Because of this, he told the school board his family would be more than happy to host Vanitas in for the year. Ventus admitted to himself that he doubted the boy was capable of anything, but just he had decided to keep a close eye on him, just in case.

"Buzzkill," Ami muttered. Vanitas stared at her, his eye twitched ever so slightly.

"I'm not a buzzkill," he spat, "I just don't want to go to this concert."

"Hadn't thought you to be a stick in the mud," Ami taunted. As she finished her sentence, a slight blackish-purple aura emanated from Vanitas. This escaped Ami's eyes, but Ventus noticed.

"I'm not a stick in the mud!" Vanitas cried out. As he spoke, a small black oval formed on the ground. It headed towards the pair, and from it sprung a grotesque looking creature. It stood about two feet off the ground and was a dark shade of blue. Its eyes were red and elongated and its ears stretched backwards into lightning-bolt-esque shapes. Ami screamed. Vanitas stared at the creature as if it were a pleasant surprise.

Ventus's senses kicked in and he leapt over the pair as a long weapon appeared in his hand. Its handle was a faded yellow color and it looked like a key of an unusual length. He swung his weapon at the creature and hit it over and over until the creature popped into a puff of green bubbles that latched on to Ventus and absorbed into his skin. Ami stared at Ventus wide-eyed.

"Where did you?! How did you?!" she blurted out.

"I followed you, I uh, thought I left my wallet in my hoodie," Ventus said rubbing the back of his head. Vanitas raised an eyebrow, smirking to himself. Ami reached her hand into the pocket, still staring at Ventus in awe.

"Sorry your wallet isn't in here," Ami laughed out, "But I'm glad you showed up to save us. What was that thing you had?"

"I have no clue," Ventus admitted, "I just saw that thing and thought 'I've got to protect Ami' and 'I've got to do something.'" Ami flushed a little red; Vanitas made a gagging motion. "I can't let anything ever happen to you Ami, you mean too much to me, you're my very best friend after all." Ventus smiled a little.

"Wow," Vanitas laughed, causing Ventus to hang his head a little in embarrassment. Ami glared at Vanitas.

"Come on Ven, let's head back to school," Ami said as she stormed off, Ven trotting behind at her heels, sticking his tongue out at Vanitas.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Vanitas pulled out his phone. He punched in the number and waited until a voice answered on the other end.

"It's him alright," Vanitas breathed into the phone smiling crookedly.


End file.
